


And You Pulled Me Back to Earth

by SarahWritesThings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Angst, M/M, Romance, gays in space, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-05-15 01:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19284976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahWritesThings/pseuds/SarahWritesThings
Summary: In the 22nd century, the bravest of humans are travelling the stars and some even dare to make their homes among them. On board theHermes, Sirius ships cargo between star systems with his shipmates, James and Lily. Unfortunately, things take a dramatic turn when an unknown phenomenon causes the ship to crash land on a planet.





	1. Prologue - The Crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On board the cargo vessel _Hermes_ , Sirius wakes to find that a new adventure is abruptly beginning.

It was the shaking of the ship that awoke Sirius. Groaning endlessly, he rolled out of bed, and tried to steady himself as the floor rocked back and forth under his feet.

He slammed his hand onto the communication panel next to the door.

“Sirius to the Bridge.”

His comm was met with static, what ever was happening must have knocked down the communications systems again.

“Damn it.”

Sirius pulled open the door, stumbling slightly as another jolt sent him into the bulkhead. The lights in the little passageway were dim, flickering with each movement of the ship. While the  _Hermes_  wasn’t a large ship, their little hallway felt endless as the floor rocked beneath him.

After nearly toppling into the cargo bay, he managed to climb up the ladder, onto the bridge.

He looked around wildly, “what the hell is going on?”

“We were hit by a high energy burst!” Lily was on the floor under the console, desperately working on the wires underneath. “The main computer’s gone wild, I’m trying to restart it now.”

Sirius slid into his seat at the helm. “What kind of a burst?”

James was at the operations console, furiously tapping buttons. “Absolutely no idea. It came out of nowhere. Lily and I were just sitting up here, talking about upgrading the shielding, and then we were on the floor!”

“What are our options?”

“Unless we can get the power system to stabilize, it doesn’t really matter what our options are.”

Sirius looked down at the console, but the navigational system was offline, blinking feebly at him for a diagnostic. Instead he stood, looking out the front window of the ship. They were drifting towards the center of a solar system, with a large sun in the center.

He called out, “do we know where we are now?”

Lily’s voice was muffled by the console, “last check said just outside the Janus system.”

Sirius froze, a dozen memories flooding back to him.

“Janus?”

She pulled herself up, wiping hair and dirt out of her face. “Yeah, but without sensors, we have no way to know if any planet is habitable.”

Sirius felt his throat constrict. “The seventh planet is.”

“What?”

“The seventh planet. It’s cold as fuck, -5ᵒC, but it has an oxygen and nitrogen atmosphere.”

James turned sharply to face them. “Are you sure about this, Sirius?”

“Yes.”

_Janus VII._

James stared for half a moment, searching Sirius’s face for an explanation, but there was no time.

“Alright, do your best to get us there. You’re going to need to land on the surface, whatever it takes, though preferably in one piece.”

Sirius nodded, looking back out the viewport. His eyes locked on what had to be the seventh planet, a white beacon in the darkness of space. Knowing this was their only change, Sirius did his best to angle the ship towards it. There was no way to know how fast they were going. He had to get the ship down.

The air on the bridge was hot, but whether than was due to damage or nerves Sirius had not idea. Every minute that passed, with no luck from James and Lily of getting the main computer up and running, made Sirius’s doubts stronger and stronger.

When white nearly filled up the viewscreen, Sirius glanced over his shoulder quickly, “any luck on navigation?”

James nodded at him, “We’ve got you partial sensors.”

“Thanks Prongs.”

_Partial sensors. I can do this. All I have to do is land._

Reading the blinking signals, Sirius saw they were coming in far too fast. He would have to engage the emergency thrusters at the last moment to keep the ship from crushing itself too badly.

While keeping the ship as level as possible, Sirius desperately scanned the surface for a place to land. They showed nothing but snow and mountains, so Sirius tried to find the flattest ground he could. But was distracted by a glint on the screen.

_A building?_

“Wait, I think there’s something down there!”

James’s snapped his head up, “I thought this system was uninhabited?”

“It should be. But there’s definitely a structure down there. Something made of metal.”

Lily’s voice quavered ever so slightly. “I’m searching for lifesigns, but there’s no sign of any.”

Sirius’ lungs gasped for air.

James sounded dubious, “they aren’t functioning properly, they could be lying to us.”

_Regulus could be down there._

Pulling himself together, Sirius directed their destination, knowing there were only a few moments left in this flight. “Well whatever it is it's metallic, it could be useful to us making repairs.”

James sounded terrified, watching the ground come ever closer. “Can you land us close?”

“I think so.”

_He had to._

The approach was rough, making their teeth rattle and their hearts pound. Dark air rushed by the window, obscuring most of the view of the surface, which was rapidly approaching.

Sirius called over his shoulder, “this landing is going to be rough. Brace yourselves.”

James sounded more terrified than he had ever heard him. “Power systems are about to overload!”

“5 seconds to impact!”

At the last possible moment, Sirius engaged the last thrust, hopefully slowing them enough.

The ship hit the ground, throwing Sirius into the console, he heard the creaking of the old metal and the rushing of air through the passageways, before his head made contact with the panel and the world disappeared.


	2. Day 1 - The Fog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The _Hermes_ has crashed onto the surface of _Janus VII_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> content warning: description of bodily injuries

As Sirius faded back into consciousness, he became aware of the noises around him, and cold metal against half his face. There some sort of movement along the skin of his back.

_Sirius? He’s completely out. Shit. Power? Completely offline. Emergency power? Barely flickering._

There was a slight tingling dancing inside his leg, an odd sensation. There were _so many_ noises moving around him.

His brain clicked into gear, registering the owners of the voices and the pain all at once.

Lily sounded desperate, “I might be able to get sensors working properly, if I divert the power, we don’t need life support for the time being.”

Sirius groaned. Everything was so loud and yet so distant.

“Padfoot? Are you okay?”

He managed to wrench his eyes open to find himself lying on the floor, the control panels far above him and sparking in the dim light. His mouth felt heavy, and he couldn’t seem to convince it to form any words. Wanting to understand, Sirius flipped himself over, and James floated into view, leaning over him.

“Damn it. You’re going to be okay, just try to stay awake.” James called over his shoulder, “Lil’, I think he has a concussion, we have to get him out of here.”

Sirius couldn’t see where she was. But her voice floated back.

“We're not going to be any better off out there!"

“Well, did we manage to land anywhere near that structure?”

“I have no idea, I can’t get sensors functioning!”

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck fuck fuck_ , lemme just look outside. Padfoot, stay here, don’t move.”

Sirius could only manage a lengthy moan in response as James moved out of his sight, towards hatch at the back of the bridge. Sirius heard the rush of air as the door was opened and felt sick as deathly cold air consumed the room.

“Shit James!”

“Sorry Lily," a slam in the distance, "Sirius was right about the climate.”

“Any sign of the colony?”

“I think so?" More rustling as James moved about, "it’s hard to see in the snow.”

She yelled back, “then what are we supposed to do?”

“Let’s grab some environmental suits and start moving towards it. Hopefully it at least works as some sort of shelter. And we’ll get a better idea of the damage to the ship.”

Lily sounded terrified, an unusual tone for her. “Are we just going to leave Sirius here.”

James’ response was sharp. “Of course not! I’ll carry him.”

_Thank god for that._

“It we freeze to death it’s on you.”

He heard James chuckle lightly at the response.

As metal creaked around him, Sirius felt heavy. He wanted nothing more than to sleep for just a little while, until James and Lily were done getting their suits on. He let his eyes slowly fall closed, feeling comforted by the warm darkness waiting just behind his eyelids.

“Sirius!”

His arms were aggressively shaken back and forth. Lily was now leaning over him.

“Oh my god,” Lily’s voice was thick. “James!? Has he been bleeding this whole time?”

“What? No, I didn’t see anything!” His voice came closer. “ _Shit shit shit shit_.”

“Okay, okay, grab the medkit.”

Lily’s red hair ticked Sirius’s face as she leaned over, pulling off her jacket as she looked down at him.

He tried his best to comfort her. “ _Lishtjs.”_

“Don’t worry Sirius, I’m going to try to stop the bleeding.”

She moved away from his face.

“ _Bleeedhen?”_

A hard pressure suddenly appeared on his thigh, Sirius wanted to scream or cry, or both.

“Yeah, you’re bleeding pretty bad here. Does anything else hurt, other than your leg?”

“ _Etheting._ ”

He let his eyes slide shut again, Lily would make sure he was okay, he knew that.

“Nope don’t you dare, Sirius. You have head trauma, you need to stay awake.”

James’ voice suddenly appeared again, “Lily I’ve got it, I got the medkit.”

“Okay, hand me gauze?”

“How much?”

“All of it James!”

There was rustling, and then more pain in his leg. Sirius managed to move his arm, accidentally hitting James in the process.

“ _Srrrrreey_.”

“It’s okay Sirius, you’re going to be okay.” James was panicking, Sirius could tell. “We need to get him into an EV suit, he’ll freeze otherwise.”

Lily inhaled deeply. “Okay let me pack this the best I can, start getting his jacket on.”

James brushed a hand over Sirius’s face. “Sirius, I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry.”

“ _Izz kay Jamee._ ”

Sirius felt useless, laying on the floor as James and Lily ran about, dressing him like he was a rag doll. But no matter how hard he tried, Sirius couldn’t pull his body up.

He felt the fabric moving over his skin and gasped for air when it brushed over his thigh, making it burn. He had tears in his eyes by the time he heard Lily’s voice, and she moved into his line of sight, looking down at his with her eyes full of fear.

“Okay Sirius, James is going to try and pick you up now, are you ready?”

_No._

Arms snaked under his waist and thighs, as he was hoisted into the air, James’s breath was warm on his cheek, labored and strained. The movement made Sirius's thigh stretch and squish, making it feel, incredibly, more painful.

He felt himself swinging back and forth slightly as James moved through the bridge. Though half open eyes, he could see the remains of the ship properly now. It looked like Satan’s playground. Every console looked as though it had been hit with a club, twisted metal lay all over the floor and hanging from the walls, making a hazardous obstacle course for James to climb through.

He had destroyed the ship trying to land them.

_He had failed them._

Outside, the world wasn’t too dark, they were far away from the sun system’s sun, but the little light that made it through reflected off the white snow, illuminating the landscape around them.

Lily was in front of them, and Sirius could see some blood staining part of her hair an even deeper red. She looked wildly around the landscape, “which way to the structure?”

James shifted, pointing with his head, “That way.”

“Let’s get going, we’re going to need to redress Sirius’s leg with something more permanent.”

Sirius tried to mumble a response, and explanation, anything, but his head simply rolled to the side, against James’s chest.

… James had a good chest, maybe that’s why Lily liked him so much.

They were talking again, something about radiation and bad readings. Their sensors didn’t like radiation very much, it messed up the data, made it hard for any accurate results. It was a shame, really, because there was so much radiation in the galaxy. Somebody should get on that, make it work better.

“Sirius?”

“ _Eaha?_ ”

“You doing okay?”

“ _Sfts fineeee_.  _No nheed to wurreee._ ”

Sirius saw James look to the side, over towards Lily. Worry lines were covering his face, making him look like his dad. They had always looked alike.

Suddenly there was a series of loud pounds, followed quickly by a creak. Something was happening. He heard their voices, deep and high. It sounded kinda magical. James was pretty confused, he didn’t seem to know what was happening, which was pretty usual. But Lily.... _Lily_  was confused too, and that was never a good sign.

He felt his body being lowered down, dropped onto something that was soft, yet cold and uninviting. It didn’t smell like home.

James was above him again. Weirdly, his mouth was moving, but no sound was coming out. His hand moved to Sirius’s face, tapping his cheek and moving his face side to side. Lily appeared next to him, just for a moment. She had tears streaming down her face.

But then the two of them disappeared and were replaced with a new person, a tall man. He had some scars on his face, a particularly long one stretching across his nose. It looked so angelic, with the world fading to black all around him.

He was handsome, oh so very handsome. Big glowing eyes and messy, curly brown hair. Sirius wanted to run a hand through his hair, but that would be quite rude to do to a stranger and his arms didn’t seem to work anyway. The man’s mouth was silently moving too. He looked down at Sirius, then over at James and Lily, then back down at Sirius's body, roaming all over before they landed on his leg.

Sirius decided he didn’t mind the world getting darker, if this was going to be the last thing he ever saw.


	3. Day 2 - The Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius finally gets to meet his mystery saviour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> content warning: description of injuries, emetophobia

This time, it was the pain that Sirius felt first. Ripples of fire emanated from the front of his thigh, moving up his chest and down to his toes.

He pulled his eyelids open, looking up at a grey ceiling. That wasn't right..... the  _Hermes_  had brown ceilings… it was meant to be a pleasure cruiser.

A wave of terror filled him. _This was not the Hermes._

He tried to pull himself up, feeling each and every muscle in his body screaming with the effort, but he was desperate to figure of what was going on. Where was he? Where were Lily and James?

Sirius looked down at his leg and nearly vomited on the floor. It was thickly wrapped in bandages, but they were all soaked to a deep red. Memories of the crash came flooding back to him. Lily hadn't been kidding when she said he had been injured.

“Shit, lay down, would you?”

Sirius’s head snapped up to see the mysterious man standing in the doorway. At least he hadn’t been a hallucination, but this could be worse. Keeping one eye on the man, Sirius searched for a weapon of _some_ kind, but it was useless.

“Sirius, isn’t it?”

 _God_  his voice sounded like pure honey.

“Yeah…” Sirius moaned, his throat dry and scratchy.

“Okay Sirius, I need you to lay back for me.”

Sirius shook his head, trying to move as far from the man as possible. A roar of pain submersed him, causing him to curl up in with the pain. He felt hands on him, one on his waist and one on his shoulder. Sirius tried to fight them away, but the guided him down, spreading warmth across his torso as they went.

“Hey, hey, you can trust me. I’m a doctor, I’m trying to make sure you can keep your leg.

Concluding that he was at this man’s mercy’s regardless, Sirius managed to find some words, “how long was I out?”

“About 32 hours, I was just coming to check on you.”

The stranger’s hand moved across Sirius’s chest, and a sharp jolt nearly made him pass out again. Sirius gasped with pain, trying to keep still for fear of making anything worse.

“Can you tell me what hurts?”

Sirius looked up at him, fighting back tears, “well pretty much everything.”

“Can you be more specific?”

“My leg, for a starter. That shit feels like it’s on fire.”

The man laughed, “that’s to be expected, you very nearly had a compound fracture of your femur, and it's nearly completely shredded your rectus femoris. I’d give you some more pain medication, but we only have a limited supply and I don’t want to run out before I try and do surgery so nothing gets worse. Any other complaints?”

“Feels like I was kicked in the chest by a horse.”

“I’m pretty sure you have at least one broken rib. Unfortunately, I don't have the equipment to know for sure if that's the case and how bad it is.”

Sirius blinked at him. “But you’re a doctor?”

“Last I checked.”

“Then how come you don't have medical equipment you need?”

The angel's brow furrowed slightly, sitting down on a chair next to him. “Three years of constant radiation exposure has made all on my medical equipment completely useless, except as paper weights, that is.”

He reached over Sirius, pulling a soft, warm blanket over him. Sirius shifted uncomfortably with the additional weight on his leg.

_Three years._

“You’ve been here all that time?”

The man nodded, checking the bandages on Sirius’s leg. “Yes. My ship, the _Morana_ , crashed on the surface, just like you did. We did our best to build this from the wreckage, but it’s not exactly the life of luxury.”

_The Morana._

_Regulus._

Sirius had a thousand questions, but the pain radiating across every fiber of his skin made it hard to get proper words out, let alone full sentences. He was practically gasping for breath as his tongue flipped over itself, “what?”

The Doctor shook his head, standing to leave. “Sirius, you need to take it easy. Your body's been through a beating, get some rest, and I can tell you ghost stories another time.”

_Ghost stories?_

“Wait,” Sirius choked out.

Those gorgeous amber eyes looking at him with an intensity Sirius couldn’t describe.

“I never caught your name. I should know the name of my glorious saviour.”

The angel smiled at him.

“I’m Remus.”

* * *

Despite the hours that passed, sleep had evaded Sirius. He shifted slightly, trying to ease the aches in his body. He tried to keep his eyes closed, refusing to let the dumb pain keep him from sleeping. It was tough though, the sofa he was laying on was firm, too firm for his bones. His neck was sore, probably from the impact and now laying still for so long.

Eventually he gave up on sleep, letting his eyes fall open, and taking in the room around him. It wasn’t a large room, by any means, nor an inviting one. Grey ceilings connected to grey walls, which stretched down to cold grey floors.

Dotted around the room were what looked like a few personal belongings. There seemed to be a poster above his head, too high up for Sirius to read. On the desk, sat against the opposite wall, there was a small computer console, which looked about five years out of date. The blanket he was wrapped in was warm and cozy, a deep green fabric that draped over his body like a warm hug. Down by his feet, high on the wall above it, was a small window, looking out at a dim sky with the tips of white-capped mountains along the bottom of the view.

Was it daylight he was seeing? It seemed far too dark to be daylight, but not night either. Over time, the sky darkened, but never reached the blackness he was used to. Stars became more apparent, somehow appearing dimmer than the snow itself. In an odd way, it was comforting to see stars sitting in the sky, rather than flying past the viewport. He rarely saw them like that, and not since he first left Earth.

_Remus._

That was an unusual name, though a bit rich, coming from a man called ‘Sirius’.

These days, alien names were all the rage. Parents gave their kids traditional Kirellian and Augten names. Even Lily’s name wasn’t actually Terran; she was called Lilhen, named after the powerful ancient empress of Hhynhaga. Names like Remus, Sirius, and James, those were ancient Earth names. It was only pompous ‘Terran purists’ and other ancient families who gave their kids historical names, parents like Sirius’s and James’s, that is.

Those were the parents who held fancy dinner parties with their like-minded friends. Parents who paraded their children as the future for the Terran civilization. Parents who inevitably forced their kids to flee the solar system just to get away from it all.

Somehow, Sirius didn’t regret seeing the stars from a different angle.

As Sirius lay, staring out the window, he found that the stars started to look even dimmer. Or was it the mountains growing brighter? At first, he thought he was imagining it, that it was just a sharp contrast from the dark sky above it, but then it began to grow stronger, brighter, and more terrifying by the minute. It was like a searchlight, and it had to be getting closer.

Sirius tried to move, wanting to peer out the window the see where the light was coming from, but his body still felt like a dead weight. He thrashed on the sofa, vaguely aware of how much damage he could be doing to his already injured body, but he couldn’t help it. Whatever was approaching, it was approaching fast. It was silent and, for all he knew, it could be deadly.

_James. Lily._

What time was it? Did they know? Were they asleep?

He had been so  _stupid_. He had been content to lie around, letting his mind wander and traverse painful old wounds, letting them distract him from the new ones across his body.

And now everyone he loved was going to _die_ because of him.

All at once, the light was extinguished and a loud band rang out throughout the building. Sirius pulled his blanket around him, hoping whatever it was might not notice he was there.

His rational mind tried desperately to catch up with the spinning of the world, but it took all his willpower to try and control his breathing. He would be no use to the people around him if he passed out from hyperventilation.

The weight was yanked from his body.

“Sirius? Christ mate.”

James appeared in front of him, dirt shining on top of his skin in the dim light, lines etching back and forth across his forehead as he stared.

“Are you alright?”

“ _James?_ ” Sirius’s world was still spinning. “Oh  _god_ , James….yes….okay….”

His hands came up to cover his face, rubbing at the sweat that drenched him.

A hand came to grab his shoulder, “deep breathes Padfoot, okay? Just keep breathing.”

“I’m okay, James….. _I’m okay_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catch me on tumblr at [sarahlovesharrypotter](https://sarahlovesharrypotter.tumblr.com/) if you want a chat ;) Can you tell that this fic is the love child of my fandom obsessions?


End file.
